


She Said it Must’ve Been the Wind

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Abuse, Songfic, healing process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Makoto is curious about the loud nature of his upstairs neighbors who keep him awake with their fights.
Relationships: Implied Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto
Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	She Said it Must’ve Been the Wind

His new apartment was a beautiful one in the nicer part of town, even complete with a balcony. His neighbors were ones he saw often as he left for school; the female half of the couple especially liked to smile softly at him. He always gave her a smile back.

He heard her dancing around upstairs late at night, her feet light and dainty. He could sleep through that.

What he couldn’t sleep through was the shattering plates and crying he heard other nights.

One day, he decided to see what was going on after a particularly intense night of shouting and the sound of something heavy being pushed against the wall. He carefully knocked on the door and waited, soon beholding the blue-haired girl he saw often.

“Oh, it’s you. The neighbor from downstairs,” Her words were quick and clipped. She wore heavy eyeshadow that day and had a red baggy jacket zipped all the way up to her chin.

“Yeah, that’s me!” Makoto laughed. “Lately I’ve been hearing some loud noises coming from your apartment...is everything alright in there?”

”Oh? I didn’t hear any noise at all,” She glanced back at a man with red hair, channel-surfing. “Must’ve been the wind,”

”Maybe...” Makoto just nodded as she shut the door in his face.

For the next week, he laid on the floor of his apartment and just listened to her dance. He couldn’t just keep going up to their apartment and bothering them if nothing was actually wrong, yet he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was truly up.

Finally, on a Sunday, he walked out to his balcony and started to play a comforting pop song loudly from his phone. He really hoped the wind wouldn’t carry it away; he needed her to know she could lean on him and trust him.

A few days later, he spotted her swinging alone at the playground, her hair in a ponytail. He silently sat down beside her.

“You smell like cherry-blossoms,” He suddenly blurted out, blushing. Sayaka giggled.

“It’s my perfume,”

They swung in silence for a few moments.

“You know, it sometimes gets pretty lonely around my apartment. I don’t have much homework and my TV service sucks...I sure would like a friend to hang out with for an hour or two,”

”Only for an hour?” She stared at him levelly.

“However long you want, it’s up to you. And when you’re ready, we can talk about the noise I’ve been hearing,” He gave her a soft smile. “But not now. Not until you’re ready,”

”What will you tell anyone who asks?”

”I’ll just tell them that it must’ve been the wind,”

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Must Have Been the Wind by Alec Benjamin 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9upOrq9G-bs


End file.
